1. Field
The following description relates to a method for detecting structural stability of an object area and an apparatus for achieving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, vibrograph, deformeter, a ground-water meter, etc., are used to predict collapse of vulnerable areas inside a construction such as a slope, a weak zone or a retaining wall.
A construction formed of bedrock may be fractured after little deformation. It is difficult to notice the deformation before fracture since there is no special sign of the fracture. The deformation may be noticed right before the fracture. However, since the sign of fracture cannot be predicted by measuring displacement, stress, etc., it is not proper to prepare for a collapse of the construction by measuring displacement, stress, etc. A change in groundwater may cause the construction to be weakened but reliable data, for determining a sign of fracture, cannot be obtained by measuring the change of groundwater.
Alternately, the sign of the fracture in the construction may be determined by measuring acoustic emission (AE) but, due to high cost, AE is not widely used at a construction site.
Furthermore, since the AE technology is installed on a surface of the construction and only used for detecting fracture(s) of the surface, it is not possible to detect sign(s) of fracture, according to deformation inside the construction, when mass destruction occurs. That is, since the AE technology detects only a superficial and ex post phenomenon, there are many cases that it is meaningless in preparing for the fracture.